El Extraño de Pelo Largo
by Millie7310
Summary: Es un regalito para las participantes del foro ¡Siéntate! One-Shot AU :"Se miró con ojos escrutadores; la verdad no se veía para nada bien. Tenía sudor por todas partes, además, tenía las mejillas y la nariz muy rojas. Cuando se vio la nariz, lo primero que pensó fue "Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja", y luego bufó. ¿Tan bajo había caído para burlarse de si mismo?"


Holaaa :D

En el foro (¡Siéntate!) ultimamente han habido muchos cumpleaños, y como no me anote en casi ningun reto de cumpleaños para ellas, pense en darle mi regalo personal. Este One-Shot esta basado en la cancion El Extraño de Pelo Largo (la recomiendo :D), y los personajes usados son de propiedad de Rumiko Takahashi.

Disfruten.

* * *

El Extraño de Pelo Largo

Salió del edificio caminando rápido por la calle. No tenía un rumbo definido. Iba tan absorto en sus pensamientos que ni reparaba en gente que pasaba a su lado y parecía saludarle. Le pareció escuchar a uno decirle Extraño, que más que un insulto hacia él, parecía una observación. Sacudió su cabeza, no servía de nada pensar en lo sucedido anteriormente; asique, relajó sus hombros, alzó la cabeza, y caminó despreocupadamente. Vale decir que eso no era de todo verdad, porque nuestro querido protagonizta si estaba preocupado, más bien, frustado. Pero claro, algunos reyes tienen demasiado orgullo. Rey, él sonrió, ella solía llamarlo así, pero luego de ese fugaz pensamiento, su frustración volvió. A regañadientes se detuvo en un esquina, era eso, o que un par de autos le pasara por encima. Impaciente comenzó a mirar a su alrededor hasta que sus ojos cayeron sobre un espejo que le devolvió su no tan bello (horroroso) rostro de vuelta. Se miró con ojos escrutadores; la verdad no se veía para nada bien. Tenía sudor por todas partes, su bello, negro y largo cabello, estaba todo enredado y se le pegaba a la cara, además, tenía las mejillas y la nariz muy rojas. Cuando se vio la nariz, lo primero que pensó fue "Rudolf, el reno de la nariz roja", y luego bufó. ¿Tan bajo había caído para burlarse de sí mismo?

Su enojo se volvió a encender y empezó a caminar rápido. Llegó a un parque y se sentó bajo la sombra de un arbol. Esta bien, aunque él no quisiera admitirlo ya era hora de recapacitar sobre la pelea de la tarde con su… ¿Novia? ¿Estaba bien llamarla así ahora? Ignoró sus pensamientos y cerró los ojos cuando los recuerdos de su pelea llegaron.

_Flashback_

_Ambos estaban sentados en sofa del living del departamento de Inuyasha. La pareja estaba viendo una película, si, antes la veían, ahora estaban ocupados besándose apasionadamente. Besos aquí, besos alla; todo era diversión hasta que uno sorprendio al otro._

─ _Inu…yasha…_─ _Trataba de decir ella por encima de los salvajes besos de su novio _─ _espera… espera un segundo…_

─ _¿Qué sucede?¿Se quema la casa? _─_ Ella nego._ ─ _Entonces sigamos._

─ _No _─ _Kagome lo aparto suavemente cuando él se volvio a acercar a besarla. _─_ Es que… tengo algo que decirte…_

_Inuyasha la miraba a los ojos confundido, incitandola a seguir hablando._

─ _Yo… _─ _Kagome vacilaba y parecia avergonzada. _─ _Yo… Te…Amo._

_La muchacha cerro los ojos rapidamente. No queria ver la reaccion de él cuando se riera en la cara. Espero varios segundos, hasta un par de minutos,pero las risas no llegaban; es mas, ningun sonido salia del chico._

_Abrio los ojos despacito y pregunto:_

─ _Inuyasha…¿Estas bien?_

_Él no respondio. Solo se levanto y salio corriendo de su departamento._

Se pregunto si había hecho bien en salir de allí de tal manera, pero ¿Qué hubiera hecho, sino?¿sonreirle y decir: "gracias, yo tambien me amo"? Es que el problema no era que ella lo hubiera dicho, en realidad, él no se sentia listo para decirlo. En el pasado, él nunca fue alguien de relaciones estables, su meta habian sido tres meses, pero con Kagome… Todo era diferente… _Ella _era diferente. Inuyasha queria abrazarla con todas sus fuerzas y gritarle, ¡Yo tambien te amo! , pero simplemente, no era él. Aunque no lo demostrara, era muy timido, aunque siempre dijera cosas lindas en bromas, tambien era mitad verdad. Le encantaria poder decirle te amo en broma –cuando en realidad era de verdad-, pero sabia que no seria lo mismo. Tenia que decirselo en la cara y con seriedad.

Pero ahora mismo no, porque se habia quedado dormido y aún no se despertaba.

**Él abria sus bruscamente con el brusco sonido de un auto. Se levanto de un salto y miro a todos lados buscando a algun herido, pero lo unico que veia era su hermoso convertible rojo, "Colmillo de Acero", con personas adentro. Fruncio el ceño. Nadie mas que él podia usar su auto.**

**Se acerco con intencion de golpear a la persona que se atrevio a tocar a su mas preciada posecion.**

─ **¿Asique este auto es mas importante que yo?**

**Inuyasha se freno al instante. Se dio la vuelta lentamente y encontro a Kagome a unos 3 metros de distancia de él.**

─ **¿Qué? **─** Pregunto estupecfacto.**

─ **Inuyasha, ¿Este auto rojo es mas importante para ti que yo?**

─ **¿Qué…?¿Por que preguntas eso?**

─ **¿Por qué en vez de decir si te importo o no, me estas respondiendo con otra pregunta? **─** Kagome tenia la cara llena de dolor, parecia que estaba a punto de llorar.**

─ **Kagome… **─** Dijo Inuyasha con dolor. **─** Por supuesto que me importas, ¡Eres lo mas importante para mi!**

─ **Entonces quema ese auto, Inuyasha.**

─ **¿Qué…? ¿¡Por que deberia quemar mi auto!?**

─ **¡Entonces te importa mas el estúpido auto que yo!¡Eso quiere decir que no me amas! **─** Grito Kagome con una voz desgarrada por el dolor.**

─ **¡Claro que te amo! **─** Grito tambien Inuyasha. **─** ¡Ademas, ¿Qué tiene que ver mi auto en que si te amo o no?!**

─ **Inuyasha… **─** Dijo Kagome en voz baja, ignorado la mencion del auto. **─** Ya no podes estar juntos, por que tu no me amas.**

─ **¡Espera, Kagome!¡No te vayas!**

─ **Adios, Inuyasha.**

**Kagome desaparecio y la oscuridad abrazaba a Inuyasha mientras escuchaba el eco de su nombre.**

─ …Sha, Inuyasha… ─ Ella lo sacudia lentamente, hasta que perdio la paciencia. ─ ¡Inuyasha!

Inuyasha abrio los ojos y lanzo un grito corto. Tenia la cara roja por el calor y estaba desorientado.

─ Kagome…─ Abrio los ojos grandes y la abrazo con fuerza. ─ ¡Kagome! ¡Creí que te habias ido!

Ella correspodio su abrazo rapidamente, aunque estaba confundida por lo que él habia dicho.

─ Oye, Kagome…Respecto a lo que habias dicho antes de que me fuera…

Ella se tenso.

─ No tiene importancia eso, jejeje. ─ Kagome suspiró ─. Tan solo olvídalo.

─ ¡No, Kagome! ─ Se separaron un poco del abrazo para mirarse a los ojos. ─ Yo tambien te amo.

Ambos se besaron.

Si Kagome era sincera respecto a Inuyasha, lo primero que diria que él era extraño, y que era inútil tratar de comprender o interpretar sus actos.

Pero aun así, él es su Extraño de Pelo Largo.

* * *

Espero que le haya gustado :D

XOXO, Millie :D


End file.
